WARNA
by baekyoo
Summary: *CHAPTER 2* "aku benar-benar ingin menonton bersamamu" "hari ini aku jaga rumah" "ini sehun" .. HunKai ! y-a-o-i ! DLDR ! ..
1. Chapter 1

**WARNA**

Author: Baekyoo

.

.

.

**############**

Tap..tap..tap..

.

Pemuda penjual bunga itu tampak terkejut kala merasa seseorang tengah berdiri didepannya. Tangannya yang sebelumnya bergerak membereskan tangkai-tangkai bunga kini berhenti dan ia gunakan untuk menyapu helaian rambut yang menutupi matanya.

.

.

"Maaf, tapi aku hendak pulang. Bisakah kau kembali besok?" kata pemuda itu lembut dan penuh penyesalan.

.

"..."

.

.

Pemuda itu mendengus saat tak ada jawaban yang ditunggunya. Mungkin ia sudah salah dengar tadi, atau bisa saja tadi itu adalah anak-anak jahil yang sering mengerjainya.

.

"Hey.." pemuda itu memastikan lagi, dan masih sama, tak ada sahutan. Huh, ia sudah cukup kebal akan ini. "dasar bodo-.."

"Ayo pulang." Sebuah suara menyahut. Nadanya memerintah dengan dingin. Pemuda penjual bunga tahu betul suara siapa itu.

"Sehun?" panggilnya "Kukira kau tadi siapa.."ujarnya senang.

"Ayo pulang." Kata pemuda yang bernama Sehun dengan ketus. Pemuda penjual bunga itu tak ambil pusing dengan itu,ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangguk senang.

"oh geudae.. tapi setelah semua ini selesai,ok?"

.

.

.

**####WARNA####**

.

.

.

"Tadi banyak sekali yang membeli bunga mawar..mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang. Bukankah itu manis?" Jongin- si penjual bunga itu- berkata dengan senang. Tak ada guratan lelah disana, padahal sudah seharian ini ia menjual bunga, apalagi akhir-akhir ini musim dingin menyapa kota Seoul dengan tak bersahabat. Harusnya Jongin bisa saja sakit, atau lebih ringannya ia terkena pilek, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Jongin lebih kuat daripada kelihatannya.

.

.

Tak ada sahutan, lagi. Jongin jadi merasa berbicara sendiri sejak tadi. Habisnya ia saja yang berbicara, sementara yang diajak berbicara hanya diam. Sehun tidak bisu 'kan?

.

"sehun?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berekspresi seolah-olah sedang merajuk. Tetapi Sehun terus berjalan dan megacuhkan Jongin.

.

Jongin membuang nafasnya kesal. Sehun selalu seperti ini, acuh dan menyebalkan. Sebenarnya mereka bersaudara, itu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, saat Sehun masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas 3. Bukan karena orangtua mereka menikah bersama, tidak, karena Jongin itu yatim piatu. Lebih tepatnya karena orangtua Sehun mengadopsi Jongin dari panti asuhan. Tapi jika dilihat dari tingkah Sehun, mereka sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti kakak adik, setidaknya Jongin tahu hal itu yang diharapkan oleh Sehun. Ia cukup sadar akan posisinya yang salah dimata semua orang, dimata Sehun tentunya. Jongin kerap jadi merasa bersalah, telah memasuki hidup Sehun dan keluarganya, apalagi dengan kekurangannya yang bisa dibilang merepotkan dan.. euh memalukan.

.

Jongin membetulkan letak tas punggungnya dan berlari lurus, menyusul langkah Sehun yang sepertinya sudah jauh didepan. Keranjang bunganya ia pegang erat-erat agar tidak tumpah. Tapi tongkatnya ia biarkan terangkat keudara, tak menyentuh tanah. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa hal itu berbahaya bagi dirinya.

.

Dan benar saja..

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar bunyi jatuh tepat dibelakangnya, itu pasti Jongin. Merepotkan.

Ia segera berbalik dan berlutut dihadapan Jongin yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Bunga-bunga layu yang ada dikeranjangnya berhamburan tak karuan. Untung saja tongkatnya tidak patah.

"Idiot!" cela Sehun, Jongin tertegun, kemudian ia tertawa renyah ditengah kesakitannya. Lututnya lecet dan berdarah. Sehun jelas bisa melihat lukanya karena celana Jongin kini sobek, meskipun tak begitu parah.

"habisnya kau mengacuhkanku lagi.." kata Jongin,membuat Sehun berdecak dan beranjak memunguti tangkai-tangkai bunga yang bertebaran dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang. Mengabaikan Jongin dihadapannya yang terluka.

"sekarang bagaimana? Aku tidak mau menggendongmu!" kata Sehun kesal.

"aku masih bisa jalan.." Jongin ikut-ikutan mengambili tangkai bunga, tapi hanya yang ada didekatnya saja.

"kakimu luka, bodoh"

Jongin tersenyum. Ternyata Sehun masih perduli padanya.

Kemudian ia menarik tas dipunggungnya dengan perlahan. Mengambil sesuatu didalam sana dan memberikannya pada Sehun yang ia kira-kira ada didepannya.

.

"mawar?" Sehun menatap Jongin ragu dan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"untukku?"

.

.

Jongin mengangguk dan tertawa "selamat hari kasih sayang, Sehun" kata Jongin. "tadi aku sengaja menyisakan satu untukmu..

karena.."

.

.

"karena aku menyayangimu, Sehun.. Adikku yang tampan.."

.

.

.

**####WARNA####**

.

.

.

Tuan Oh memakan nasinya dengan senang, karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya untuk makan bersama anggota keluarganya yang baru, Kim Jongin... Oh Jongin.

Ia mengadopsi Jongin kemarin, Nyonya Oh juga setuju akan hal itu. Mereka pikir dengan adanya Jongin, Sehun jadi punya teman dirumah saat mereka pergi untuk bekerja. Apalagi mereka tahu kalau Jongin itu anak yang sangat baik, jadi tidak ada masalah.

"mana Sehun?" tanya Tuan Oh tiba-tiba. Sejenak ia lupa akan anak kandungnya sendiri, sekarang ia baru ingat kalau Sehun tak ada. Bangkunya kosong dan nasinya juga masih penuh, belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"dia tidak turun, entahlah.." jawab Nyonya Oh setengah murung. Tuan Oh berdecak dan menatap Jongin yang kini menunduk dalam.

Ia tahu Jongin pasti merasa tidak enak, karena nyatanya Sehun tak menyukai kehadiran Jongin dalam kelurga kecilnya.

"Jangan pikirkan anak itu," ujar Tuan Oh, mebuyarkan lamunan kecil Jongin.

" makanlah lagi, dagingnya masih banyak, aku akan memotongnya untukmu." Katanya lagi, nadanya lembut, membuat Jongin menjadi lebih nyaman.

"N-ne,a-abeoji."

.

.

#

.

"Sehun-ssi.." panggil Jongin diluar kamar Sehun. Agak keras, karena didalam kamar Sehun terdengar sangat berisik oleh musik yang Jongin saja tidak tahu itu apa. Yang jelas penuh dengan teriakan dan petikan gitar listrik yang memekakkan telinga.

Jongin merapatkan pegangannya pada baki dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya, namun tetap tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"mungkin Sehun tidur" gumam Jongin tak yakin. Dengan ragu ia membuka pintu kamar Sehun, berhati-hati agar tak membuat keributan yang sekiranya akan mengganggu adik barunya itu.

Kemudian Jongin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam, tangannya meraba-raba sekitar, berusaha untuk tidak menyenggol sesuatu yang ada didekatnya. Jongin menemukan meja, tepat di samping ranjang. Ia meletakkan baki penuh makanan bawahannya disana.

Tapi saat ia hendak berbalik pergi, suara Sehun terdengar keras, lebih keras daripada musik yang kini meraung-raung tak jelas ditelinga milik Jongin.

"kubilang kau sedang apa?!" sehun terdengar sangat marah, tak suka dengan kehadiran Jongin dikamarnya.

Jongin berbalik dengan takut-takut dan berbicra tergagap

"eh..eh..a-aku s-sudah mengetuk pintu,t-tapi tidak ada jawaban-.."

"jadi kau masuk begitu saja,iya?!" potong Sehun ketus. Nadanya masih sama, tinggi dan penuh dengan penekanan.

"m-maafkan aku.." Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca, ia takut, sangat.

Sehun- saudara barunya- sepertinya sangat membenci Jongin.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin hendak menangis jadi agak menyesal. Ia berdecih dengan keras.

"bodoh! kalau tidak ada jawaban ya jangan masuk" Sehun berkata sedikit pelan, ia mematikan musik diradio tapenya dan berjalan kearah lemari dengan kesal, hendak berganti baju.

Ia memang baru saja mandi, dan hanya memakai handuk dipinggang. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, toh meskipun ia telanjang sekalipun, tetap saja Jongin tidak akan bisa-

.

.

-melihat.

Jongin buta. Total.

Dan Sehun tidak suka. Ia tidak suka punya saudara baru, apalagi yang buta seperti Jongin. Sehun malu, mau ditaruhmana harga dirinya didepan teman-temannya nanti?

Sehun si pangeran sekolah, kini punya saudara baru yang buta. Cih.

.

"keluarlah, aku naked" ujar Sehun, mencoba lebih tenang.

Jongin membulatkan kedua bola matanya yang basah, kemudian ia keluar kamar Sehun dengan cepat dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat buah. Ia menutup pintu kamar Sehun dengan sedikit bantingan, efek dari keterkejutannya barusan. Nghh, Jongin tak bisa membayangkan betapa lancangnya ia masuk kedalam kamar Sehun saat Sehun dalam keadaan.. mm..tak usah dilajutkan.

"m-ma-maafkan a-aku, s-sehun-ssi" kata Jongin diluar kamar.

Ia menunggu jawaban dari Sehun selama beberapa saat, namun ia hanya dapat membuang nafasnya karena tidak ada sahutan sedikitpun dari Sehun. Ada rasa sedih dan kecewa yang tergambar jelas diwajah Jongin sekarang.

Baru saja ia hendak pergi dengan wajah tertunduk, suara Sehun menyapa pendengarannya.

"oke, baiklah! Aku memaafkanmu! Jadi cepat pergi dari depan kamarku!" seru Sehun dari dalam, hal itu mebuat Jongin tersenyum dengan lebar. Mungkin butuh waktu bagi Jongin untuk membuat Sehun menerima kehadirannya. Bukan sekarang memang, mungkin besok, atau besoknya lagi, lusa mungkin, ah, Jongin tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi yang jelas ia akan mebuat Sehun menyukainya, pasti.

"aku mengerti, Sehun-ssi"

.

.

.

**####WARNA####**

.

.

.

_"selamat hari kasih sayang, Sehun" _

_"tadi aku sengaja menyisakan satu untukmu.. _

_karena.."_

_ "karena aku menyayangimu, Sehun.. Adikku yang tampan.."_

.

.

Sehun mengerang saat mengingat kata-kata Jongin dijalan tadi.

Adik?

Demi apapun Sehun tidak mau menganggap Jongin sebagai kakaknya. Ia benci pada Jongin dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

Harusnya sih begitu.

Karena..

Jongin..

mengganggunya,

merepotkannya,

membuatnya malu,

membuatnya sering dimarahi,

mm.. apa lagi? Sehun rasa hanya itu.

Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan pada Jongin jelas lebih banyak daripada itu semua 'kan?

Hey, kenapa Sehun baru sadar? Kalau dipikir-pikir Jongin sama sekali tak berbuat kesalahan yang besar padanya, bukan, Jongin bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Lalu kenapa ia bisa jahat sekali pada Jongin?

"AHH!" Sehun mengerang lagi.

Seperti orang yang kehilangan akal, ia mencoret-coret buku PRnya dengan brutal. Tak perduli jika akhirnya buku yang tidak bersalah itu menjadi korban kegilaannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering memikirkan Jongin yang sering ia perlakukan dengan tidak baik. Bisa dibilang mungkin Sehun menyesal? Ah tidak, tidak mungkin.

.

_Tok..tok.._

.

Suara ketukan pada pintu kamar miliknya menghentikan sejenak aksi Sehun menghancurkan buku Prnya sendiri.

Sehun mendengus dan beranjak dari duduknya, hendak membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang mengganggunya kali ini. Bisa ditebak siapa lagi yang akan mengganggunya. Pasti Jongin, pasti. Tidak mungkin itu orangtuanya, karena mereka sedang pergi keluar negeri, seperti biasa. Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian, bersama dengan Jongin yang buta dalam kurun waktu yang biasanya cukup lama.

.

"wae?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Jongin berdiri didepan pintu. Ia menatap tepat dimata Jongin yang hampa, entahlah, Sehun terbiasa melihat kemata Jongin setiap kali berbicara. Meskipun ia tahu Jongin buta dan tidak akan balas melihatnya. Tapi justru karena itulah ia jadi sering memandang mata Jongin, tanpa takut ketahuan.

Ia suka mata Jongin, mungkin. Mata yang jernih dan tulus, Sehun suka. Tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengakuinya.

"tadi ibu menelepon" kata Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya.

.

"lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"mereka bilang tidak bisa pulang bulan depan, katanya sibuk. Mungkin 2 bulan lagi baru pulang.." Jongin menjelaskan dengan pelan. Sebetulnya bukan itu yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Sehun, ada hal yang lain.

"oh" Setelah itu Sehun menutup pintunya, tak perduli meskipun masih ada Jongin disana.

Jongin terkejut. Hey, ia masih punya hal lain yang ingin dibicarakan pada Sehun.

.

_Tok..tok.._

.

Jongin mengetuk lagi. Sehun membukanya dengan jengkel. Menatap Jongin seolah berkata 'mau cari masalah,eoh?'

"apa lagi?" Sehun bertanya dengan ketus, membuat nyali Jongin jadi sedikit ciut.

"emm.. Sehun.."

Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sejenak ia mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan, agar tak membuat Sehun marah padanya. Kemudian ia menyodorkan dua buah tiket kehadapan Sehun. Tiket Bioskop.

"mau nonton bersamaku?"

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Haha, lagi-lagi post ff gajelasz -_- abis aku gak srek bgt ama lanjutan FF Zona Bahayanya itu aduh hancur bangeeeeet huhu T.T

Karena lagi suka bingitz ama lagunya JIN yang GONE, aku jadi pengen buat HunKai yang kyea giniehh, hehe ;A;

sumpah aku suka banget ama MV ituuuuuuu (9;A;)9

aku gaterima Xiumin ninggalin ceweknya pergi matii! ( ) harusnya happy ending dong! Kasian kan cewenya HUWEEEEE (T_T)

kok jadi mbahas MV? -_-)a

oke, bye~ mohon komentarnya ^^)a


	2. Chapter 2

WARNA chapter 2

Author : Baekyoo

Hai.. comeback lagee with me, kai's wife :3 lophe lophe in the air~ *abaikan

oke, baca aja langsung yaa, thanks ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"emm.. Sehun.."

Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sejenak ia mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan, agar tak membuat Sehun marah padanya.

Kemudian ia menyodorkan dua buah tiket kehadapan Sehun. Tiket Bioskop.

"mau nonton bersamaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan aneh, gila pikirnya. Ajakan konyol macam apa yang baru saja Jongin tawarkan, sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh, tapi.."

"aku benar-benar ingin menonton bersamamu, meskipun hanya sekali dalam hidupku. Apa kau mau?"

Sehun melongo, kehilangan kata-kata.

Lalu sedetik kemudian ia tertawa meremehkan dan mengambil tiket yang ada ditangan Jongin dengan rasa tidak tertarik. Ia melihat lembaran tiket yang berwarna merah dan hitam itu yang ternyata merupakan film cinta. Film yang sedang gempar-gemparnya tayang dibulan ini. Sehun tersentak kecil, ini adalah film yang ingin ia tonton sejak kemarin. Kebetulan sekali?

Namun..

Kembali kefakta bahwa Jonginlah yang mengajaknya menonton film ini, ya, Kim Jongin. Orang yang ia benci. Ia menatap Jongin datar dan tak suka.

"tapi kau buta..kim-jong-in" kata Sehun mengejek, Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"tapi aku tidak tuli.. aku bisa menikmatinya meskipun hanya dari suaranya saja, seperti saat aku menonton film ditelevisi" sangkal Jongin.

Sehun mendecih dan mengembalikan tiket ditangannya kepada Jongin kembali. Perasaannya mengatakan untuk menerima ajakan Jongin, tapi itu sama saja dengan mebiarkan Jongin mengira dia telah menerima Jongin menjadi kakaknya. Sehun tidak mau. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membenci Jongin sampai mati. Sehun tidak mungkin menjilat ludahnya sendiri, bukan?

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal sekonyol itu, tidak. akan." Dan kemudian Sehun membanting pintunya dengan keras tepat dihadapan Jongin sebelum pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu. Hal itu membuat Jongin kecewa sekaligus sedih.

.

.

Harusnya ia tahu Sehun tidak akan mau pergi bersamanya.

Harusnya Jongin sadar bahwa sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk meluluhkan hati Sehun pasti akan berakhir sia-sia.

.

.

"kau harus datang, Sehun. Besok setelah kau pulang sekolah, aku akan menunggumu di toko. Jam 7, Sehun"

Tapi Jongin itu keras kepala. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu dan tidak akan menyerah sampai hal yang diinginkannya terwujud sesuai keinginannya.

Jongin berjongkok dan meraba-raba celah dibagian bawah pintu Sehun, satu tiket digenggamannya ia selipkan dicelah pintu.

"aku tahu kau akan datang.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menggosokkan kedua tangannya dengan gemetar. Udara yang dingin terasa menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya yang kurus tanpa ampun. Jari-jarinya yang panjang hampir saja membeku kalau tidak ia gosok terus menerus. Ia lupa tidak membawa sarung tangan saat berangkat tadi pagi. Dan jaket yang dipakainya juga tak begitu tebal.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana film itu akan diputar. Film yang ingin ia tonton bersama Sehun. Sudah beberapa jam semenjak ia menutup toko bunga emperan miliknya. Dan Sehun masih belum juga datang, Jongin bisa mengira-ira jam berapa ini. Yang jelas sudah waktunya untuk Sehun pulang dari sekolah.

"Permisi?" sebuah suara terdengar tepat disamping Jongin. Suaranya berat dan unik.

"Hey? Chanyeol? Kau kah itu?" Jongin berbinar. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menoleh kanan-kiri.

"kau sudah bisa mengenali suaraku ya,hyung?" sahut pemuda bernama Chanyeol dengan girang. Jongin menoleh kearah kanan, letak sumber suara. Ia mengangguk senang dan tertawa "Kurasa iya"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kukira kau akan menonton bersama adikmu yang bernama Sehun itu.." tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin yang seketika membuat Jongin murung.

.

"dia, belum datang.."

Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Jongin jadi merasa bersalah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup. "lalu? Kau tidak jadi menonton?" tanyanya.

Jongin menggeleng dan kembali melebarkan senyumnya yang terkesan dipaksakan. "mungkin benar,orang buta tidak seharusnya masuk kedalam bioskop. Aku 'kan tidak bisa melihat, bagaimana bisa aku pergi ketempat seperti itu.." kata Jongin, senyumnyan ia selipkan disana. Mencoba terlihat senang meskipun kenyataannya tidak sama sekali, dan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak suka.

"eey~ aku memberimu tiket itu karena aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya, jangan buat aku menyesal,hyung."

Jongin menunduk, merasa bersalah pada teman barunya itu. "maafkan aku,yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum kaku, padahal ia cuma bercanda tadi, ia mencoba menghibur Jongin yang hampir menangis "mm..sudahlah, bagaimana kalau, kita nonton berdua? Kurasa malam ini aku tidak ada jadwal manggung dikafe"

"eoh?"

"kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Chanyeol, suaranya ia jadikan sesedih mungkin, membuat Jongin jadi gelagapan.

"a-ani. bukan begitu"seru Jongin "...hanya saja, satu tiketnya ada pada Sehun.. bagaimana ini?"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras sebelum akhirnya menuntun Jongin untuk pergi ke halte diseberang jalan. "itu gampang,hyung. Aku bisa membeli satu lagi, 'kan aku sudah kaya sekarang, haha"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu rumah dengan pelan, seperti biasa. Sebuah senyum merekah diwajahnya, malam yang indah ia habiskan bersama Chanyeol. Jongin bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tertawa lepas dan berbicara sebanyak itu, hanya bersama Chanyeol ia bisa seperti tadi.

Meskipun ada saat yang tidak menyenangkan yang terselip diingatannya saat dibioskop tadi. Jongin jadi pusat perhatian, ia tahu itu. Tidak sedikit juga orang yang menertawakannya.

Tapi saat ia bertanya untuk pulang, Chanyeol bilang jangan. Kata Chanyeol, kalau ia pulang, siapa tahu tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan seperti tadi. Chanyeol juga bilang pada Jongin untuk melakukan sesuatu yang Jongin mau tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang lain.

'Ini hidup Jongin dan mereka bukan Jongin.'

Dan itu membuat Jongin kuat, Chanyeol orang yang sangat baik. Meskipun Jongin baru satu minggu berkenalan dengannya, Jongin sudah merasa nyaman.

Karena Chanyeol, mengerti Jongin.

.

.

Saat Jongin selesai membuka sepatunya, ia mendengar samar-samar suara televisi diruang tengah. Itu pasti Sehun. Jongin murung kembali, lebih tepatnya kecewa. Padahal ia percaya bahwa Sehun akan datang menemuinya, ternyata tidak. Sebegitu bencinyakah Sehun terhadap Jongin?

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin, Sehun hanya menoleh padanya malas. "kenapa kau tidak datang? Aku menunggumu tadi"

Sehun berdecih, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketelevisi kembali. Mengganti-ganti chanel ditelevisi dengan kesal.

"dasar pembohong" desis Sehun, pelan sekali, sehingga Jongin tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"apa?"

"tidak" kata Sehun cepat. Jongin hanya membuang nafasnya pasrah, susah berbicara dengan orang seperti Sehun.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa tadi kau tidak datang?"

"apa itu penting?" cibir Sehun "kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku dengan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Mengajak orang buta menonton bersamaku, kau pikir itu wajar? Bagaimana kalau disana ada teman-temanku? Aku bisa diejek habis-habisan, lagipula siapa yang mau nonton bersama denganmu, - itu - tidak - penting- . Makanya pikir-pikir dulu kalau mau menawari sesuatu. Dimana otakmu, dasar bodoh."

.

Jongin tertegun sejenak, ternyata Sehun ternyata bisa cerewet juga.

"ini pertama kalinya kau bisa berbicara sebanyak itu padaku,Hun-ah" kata Jongin senang, membuat Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya. Diejek bodoh malah tersenyum.

"kau itu idiot,ya?"

Jongin menggeleng dan tersenyum lebih lebar. "tidak apa-apa kok, kita bisa menonton film itu bersama-sama lain kali..

..pasti" kata Jongin sembari beranjak kedapur,mengambil air putih untuk dirinya.

"jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku tidak mau! Sampai kapanpun, ingat itu, Kim Jongin!" teriak Sehun, jiwa kekanakannya muncul tanpa disengaja.

"namaku Oh Jongin" balas Jongin setengah tertawa.

"tidaaaaaak! Itu margaku! Kau bukan kakakku!" teriak Sehun histeris, menjambaki rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dengan frustasi. Seperti anak kecil yang mainannya diambil anak kecil lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sebenarnya Sehun itu anak yang baik, hanya saja sifat keras kepalanya terkadang muncul dan sulit diatasi" ujar Nyonya Oh pada Jongin yang baru saja mengantarkan makanan pada Sehun dikamarnya. "dia juga masih seperti anak kecil, mungkin karena sedari kecil kami selalu memanjakannya, jadi mungkin ia masih tidak bisa menerima kehadiran orang lain dikeluarga ini.. jadi..."

Jongin kecil mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, hingga mampu membuat hati Nyonya Oh menghangat.

"aku mengerti eomma, aku pasti akan berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sehun, aku janji.."

Nyonya Oh memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Ia mengusuk rambut Jongin yang begitu halus dan harum.

"terimakasih, Jongin.. aku sangat bahagia bisa memilikimu sebagai kakak Sehun, benar-benar terimakasih"

"aku juga bahagia,eomma.. bisa memiliki keluarga baru seperti kalian, aku sangat bersyukur.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti ditangannya dengan hati-hati. Kepalanya terasa pening sejak ia bangun tidur tadi. Mungkin efek kedinginan kemarin. Andaikan ia bisa melihat kaca, Jongin pasti tahu seberapa pucat wajahnya saat ini.

"uhukk" Jongin terbatuk, roti panggang dipegangannya ia letakkan kepiring lagi.

"jangan sakit, kumohon" lirih Jongin sembari mengusap wajahnya yang terasa panas. "Jongin kau harus bekerja, jangan sakit" lirihnya lagi.

.

Brug.

Sehun yang baru datang langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya kasar pada kursi diruang makan. Ia mengotak-atik isi tasnya yang tidak begitu penuh, memastikan agar tidak ada barang satu buku pelajaranpun yang tertinggal.

"mana sarapannya? Aku hampir terlambat, idiot" ujarnya memerintah. Namun pandangannya masih fokus pada isi tasnya.

Jongin mengembangkan senyumnya, menutupi keadaan sebenarnya bahwa kini ia sedang sakit. Jongin tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan adik tirinya itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau membuat repot orang lain dengan keadaannya.

"ini, hanya ini yang bisa kubuat" kata Jongin sembari meletakkan piring berisi roti panggang dimeja makan.

"setiap hari aku juga tahu kau hanya bisa membuat ini, memangnya kau bisa apa? Menanak nasi? mustahil" gerutu Sehun sambil menarik rotinya mendekat dan memakannya. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun jadi sering bicara, cerewet.

Jongin hanya tesenyum kecil. "itu kau tahu"

Jongin merasakan tubuhnya sedikit oleng, pening luar biasa. Namun ia mencoba terlihat biasa kembali. Dan Sehun tidak melihat hal itu, masih sibuk dengan sarapan paginya.

.

"Sehun.." panggil Jongin hati-hati. Takut mengganggu acara makan Sehun yang terdengar sangat nikmat.

"hg" Sehun menjawab malas. Ia mengunyah potongan roti dengan cepat, hingga mulutnya terisi penuh.

Ia terburu-buru, bukan karena hampir terlambat sebenarnya. Hanya saja, ia tidak mau mengantar Jongin ketokonya. Meskipun jalannya searah. Yang ia tahu, Jongin itu sangat lambat, seperti keong, Sehun tidak suka berjalan lama dengan Jongin.

"hari ini aku jaga rumah.." kata Jongin ragu setelah lama berpikir dan menimbang-imbang keputusan, hal itu membuat Sehun mendelik bingung. Tapi Sehun terlalu malas untuk bertanya lebih jauh, lagipula itu kabar baik untuk Sehun, ia mengacuhkan Jongin dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"i don't care"

Lalu kemudian ia meneguk segelas susu hangat yang disiapkan oleh Jongin disetiap harinya. Kalau Sehun bilang, itu terpaksa. Karena sedari kecil ada pembantu yang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, hanya saja sekarang berbeda, Jongin yang membuatnya. Sehun juga tak ambil pusing untuk itu. Toh ia tidak akan mati jika memakan buatan Jongin, kecuali jika Jongin menaruh sesuatu dalam makanannya.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar. Mengabaikan Jongin yang kini membereskan meja dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

Ha?

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin dengan ragu. Benar apa yang dilihat Sehun sedaritadi, wajah Jongin, pucat sekali. Kenapa Sehun baru sadar?

"uh-" kini Jongin terlihat sedang menahan batuknya.

Sehun berpikir sejenak,

'dia.. sakit?' batinnya berkecamuk.

Tapi.. ia masih saja Sehun yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan, ia menggidikkan bahunya tak perduli dan pergi kesekolah seperti biasanya. Bukan urusannya, biarkan Jongin mengurusi dirinya sendiri.

.

Dan ketika Jongin mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, begitupun derap kaki Sehun yang semakin jauh dan menghilang. Saat itu pula pertahanannya runtuh,

"uhukk,uhhuk" Jongin menyadarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut tak karuan.

"uuh Jongin,ada apa denganmu?"

"uhhuk,uhhukk"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun tangkap bolanya!" seru Suho dari kejauhan.

Terlambat, Sehun yang setengah melamun tak bisa mengelak saat bola voli itu mengenai kepalanya dengan keras. Alhasil Sehun jatuh terduduk dengan kepalanya yang berputar-putar.

"kau ini kenapa sih sedari tadi?" ujar Baekhyun yang mendekat dan membantu Sehun berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"itu benar-benar sakit" lirih Sehun, masih memegangi kepalanya yang terkena bola.

"Hun, gwaencanha?" tanya Suho yang kini berada disamping Baekhyun dengan khawatir. "bukan salahku loh ya, kau melamun terus sih" Suho membela dirinya sendiri. Sehun hanya berdecak dan menatap Suho kesal.

"aish,aku benci olahraga. Ketemu saat matematika, ok?" kata Sehun yang kemudian berlalu pergi keluar lapangan tanpa ijin.

"ya! Hun-ah!" teriak Baekhyun, namun tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sehun.

Suho dan Baekhyun hanya saling berpandangan melihat tingkah Sehun yang tidak biasa, ini pertama kalinya Sehun bertingkah aneh. Biasanya Sehun akan marah-marah jika ada seseorang yang menyakitinya, tapi kini tidak. Padahal Suho pikir Sehun akan menendang bokongnya, atau mencubit perutnya sampai biru. Kali ini Sehun aneh sekali.

"mau kemana Sehun itu?" tanya Jang Seongsaengnim pada Suho dan Baekhyun.

"UKS, tadi ia terkena bola" jawab Baekhyun asal, ia terkikik sebelum akhirnya memungut bola voli dan menyeret Suho untuk kembali bermain.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menelusuri lorong lantai dua dengan pikiran tak menentu, pusingnya sudah sejak tadi mereda. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya terasa penuh dan membingungkan.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya didepan deretan loker-loker murid kelas 2, termasuk lokernya. Rencananya ia akan berganti baju dan tidur-tiduran diperpustakaan. Tapi Sehun rasa ia berubah pikiran.

Sehun membuka lokernya dengan tergesa-gesa, mengambil seragam dan tasnya yang ia lipat rapi didalam. Menutupnya kembali dan tak lupa pula ia menguncinya dengan rapat.

Lalu Sehun berlari, mengikuti kata hatinya yang meraung-raung, memaksanya untuk melakukan hal terbodoh dalam kamus hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"uhukk-uhuk" Suara batuk menyapa gendang telinga Sehun saat pertama kali ia masuk kedalam rumah. Arahnya dari kamar Jongin.  
Sehun membuang nafasnya, ternyata betul. Jongin sedang sakit.

Sial, padahal Sehun bisa memastikannya saat pulang sekolah. Tapi ia terlalu penasaran sehingga rela kabur dari sekolah.

Hanya untuk melihat keadaan Jongin.

Sehun mulai merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Masa iya Sehun menghawatirkan Jongin? tidak tidak, mungkin Sehun hanya penasaran, mungkin..

"benar,hanya penasaran" gumamnya.

"uhuk-uhuk.. uhhuk."

.

Klek.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Jongin dengan muka datar. Jongin yang meringkuk dalam selimut langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"s-siapa?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Pencurikah? Penjahat? Pembunuh?!

"ini sehun, dasar otak udang"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Makasih sudah mau membaca dan mengomentari ff ini ^^


End file.
